Back2U
by KJI88
Summary: Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan menerima ataupun menolak perasaanku. KAIHUN feat chanbaek. BOYSLOVE. YAOI. DLDR


.

.

.

.

.

' _aku mengejarnya sejak aku mengenalnya sebagai senior yang tampan di SOPA, tapi dia.. Kim Jongin, bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan menerima atau menolak perasaanku, sampai saat ini. Kita berada di grup yang sama, melakukan tour dunia bersama, berlatih bersama. Tapi faktanya ia malah mengencani kristal. apakah aku harus menyerah?'_ _ **Sehun**_

' _maafkan aku, baekhyun! Kita saling mengerti satu sama lain, tetapi tidak pernah sedetikpun aku meninggalkan sehun dipikiranku, aku sangat menyesal mengatakan ini, kumohon... aku ingin kita mengakhirinya sekarang'_ _ **Chanyeol**_

' _Jongin, aku selalu bertahan disisinya, aku membiarkan dia memikirkan sehun ketika kita bercinta. aku tidak pernah marah atau memperlihatkan rasa frustasiku. Aku memiliki tubuhnya tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ _ **Baekhyun**_

' _awalnya sehun selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Tapi sekarang dia hanya memanggilku Kim Kai. aku merasa kehilangan sehun-ku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku. Kalian tahukan, jika aku tidak pernah memiliki adik. Sehun sangat imut dan lucu. Dia selalu membuatku tersenyum. kita berlatih bersama dan banyak mengobrol hal-hal biasa, tapi waktu yang kita habiskan bersama terasa singkat'_ _ **Jongin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **KJI88 (^^_^^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jonginna, apa kau ada jadwal latihan?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan matanya fokus pada benda kecil ditangannya. Ia sedang mengetik pesan di kakao talk. "aku sedang mengajak soojung makan daging. Kita akan berkencan, hyung!"

Suho mengangguk mengerti, "Geurae! Tapi bisakah kamu membangunkan sehun? apa kau lupa kemarin kau mengiyakan ajakan sehun pergi jalan-jalan dengan vivi?"

Ah benar! Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lagi-lagi ia selalu membuat janji kemudian melupakannya. "ne, hyung!"

Tapi sebelum jongin beranjak dari sana. Sehun sudah keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek matanya yang kecil. Jangan lupakan kyungsoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Pasti kyungsoo yang sudah berjasa membangunkan magnae mereka.

Sehun berjalan melewati jongin dan suho menuju kulkas. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehun untuk minum susu setelah bangun tidur. "waeyo? Hyung, jongin, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

Jongin mendekat kearah sehun, "sehunna mian, aku tidak menepati janjiku. Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan soo jung"

'uhukk uhukk' pernyataan jongin membuat sehun tersedak susunya. Jongin segera membantu sehun dengan mengambil tissue dan mengusap bagian kulit sehun yang terkena tumpakan susu. "jeongmal mian, sehunna. aku benar-benar lupa janjiku dan aku tidak mungkin membatalkan kencanku"

Sehun tampak menunduk untuk mencari kata-kata yang pantas atau sedang menahan tangisnya?. Suho berinisiatif membantu kekakuan suasana mereka. "sehunna, mandi dulu sana! Bersihkan tubuhmu! Hyung yang akan menemanimu..."

Sehun menghentakkan kaki kanannya sambil cemberut. Akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dan jongin dapat melihat mata cantik sehun yang berkaca-kaca. Jongin membawa sehun kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"aku akan membelikan bubble tea coklat untukmu"

"jangan menyogokku! Aku bukan anak kecil"

"baiklah, tidak ada bubble tea" goda jongin

"jahat!"

Jongin tertawa dengan tingkah kelucuan sehun. baginya sehun masih seperti bayi yang lembut perasaannya dan perlu dijaga. "mianhae, aku menyayangimu"

' _aku ingin berada disini selamanya, dipelukan kim jongin' batin sehun_

"lepaskan pelukanmu kim jongin! itu hanya membuat sehun lebih menderita", kyungsoo mengambil tangan sehun dan menyeretnya dari dapur.

"hyung, cepat beritahu chanyeol hyung. Hanya dia yang bisa kita andalkan untuk menenangkan sehun" pinta jongin pada suho.

"kau selalu seperti ini. Sehun hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu, tapi kau –

"Hyung! Aku tahu apa yang hyung maksu. tapi jangan selalu menyudutkanku!" jongin berlalu untuk bergegas.

"dasar bocah!" umpat suho

.

.

.

.

.

 **Drrrttt**

 **Ddrtttt**

Getaran ponsel di samping tempat tidurnya membuat chanyeol terusik dari tidur singkatnya. Ia merasakan pegal ditangan kirinya yang dijadikan bantalan kepala baekhyun? Chanyeol ingat kalau mereka tertidur setelah pergulatan panas yang panjang tadi malam.

Chanyeol membenarkan tidur baekhyun setelah berhasil menarik tangannya. Tetapi hal itu membuat baekhyun ikut terbangun, "ada apa? ini masih pagi..."

Chaneyol tidak menjawab dan lebih fokus pada pesan kakao talk yang dikirim suho. "baekhyunna, sehun-

"baiklah... kau boleh pergi!" baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi chanyeol. Walaupun chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jika itu tentang sehun, baekhyun tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"baekhyunna, mianhae", chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun sebelum beranjak dari ranjang mereka.

Hanya baekhyun dan jongin yang tahu percis perasaan chanyeol pada sehun. tapi kenyataan itu membuat baekhyun semakin sulit. jongin selalu menyerahkan sehun pada chanyeol karena menganggap chanyeol sangat mudah dimanfaatkan. Sedangkan baekhyun harus menutupi hubungannya dengan chanyeol dari semua orang terkecuali jongin dan sehun. kedekatan chanyeol dan sehun hanya sebagai umpan agar hubungan mereka tidak terlihat. Itu saja, tapi membuat baekhyun sangat muak.

' _kata maaf mu sebanyak kau memikirkan sehun. kata maaf mu tidak sebanyak cintaku padamu' batin baekhyun_

Baekhyun berdiri disamping jendela dengan hanya mengenakan atasan kemeja putih transparan dan underwear hitam kesukaannya. Baekhyun sedang melamun sesaat kemudian terasa tangan besar memeluk tubuh kecilnya dari belakang, "I love the shape of you" ucap chanyeol sambil mengendus leher mulus baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian memutar tubuhnya, matanya menelusuri wajah chanyeol sampai ke kaki panjang namja itu. "I love all of you" balas baekhyun. "apa kau masih tetap disini? Bukankah kau harus cepat menemui sehun?"

Raut wajah chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih serius, ia memegang kedua tangan baekhyun, "aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku takut melukai hatimu. Aku tahu selama ini kau adalah temanku yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Dan aku-

Baekhyun membenci topik yang seperti ini. Ujung-ujungnya chanyeol akan mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada sehun dan rasa bersalahnya pada baekhyun.

"aku baik-baik saja chanyeolla, tolong! Biarkan hubungan kita berjalan seperti ini sampai kau yakin sehun menerima cintamu"

"tapi aku tidak ingin terus menyakiti hatimu-"

"dengan aku memiliki tubuhmu saja, aku sudah merasa bahagia (bohong). Abaikan tentang perasaanku seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini. Dengan begitu, aku bisa memilikimu sebelum sehun menggantikannya"

"aku tidak mengerti- baek"

"aku juga tidak mengerti. Tidak apa kita tidak mengerti dengan hubungan ini, tetapi yang penting kamu percaya perasaanku, cintaku, itu nyata"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NEXT?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
